Broken Dreams
by shadowkat83
Summary: Naruto is a Anbu captain out on a undercover mission in Sound. his team awaits his arrival in a nearby village, But Naruto get captured. three years later his team, Kiba, Ino, Akumaru and an OC, try to recover him, only to find him broken and blind.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other Character.

**Summary: **Naruto is an Anbu Captain on a team with Ino, Kiba, Akumaru, and my OC Kairi. They get sent on a mission that puts Naruto deep undercover in Orochimaru's hideout. The story starts as they arrive in Sound.

**Pairings: **I don't know if there will be any.

**Warnings: **mild language and torture scenes.

**Broken Dreams**

Chapter One

The leaves of the surrounding trees barely moved as a pair of sandaled feet landed on one of their branches. The first pair was quickly followed by three more. A dark haired Leaf Anbu turned to his captain and said:

"We're almost there. We should get ready here. Okay with you, captain?"

The blonde haired ninja nodded in response. They jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. The blond haired captain removed his mask showing his trademark blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

Naruto put his hand in a familiar sign and said: "**Henge!**" Blonde hair turned silver with red streaks, whisker marks disappeared, and blue eyes turned black. He grabbed his pack and disappeared into the brush for a couple of minutes to change. When he came back he was wearing a dark blue kimono with matching sandals. He slung his Katana onto his back, so it set in the middle of his spine. Then he took the black cloth Kiba held out for him and wrapped it around his eyes. He then turned to his team and said: "Well, what do you think?"

"Can't even recognize you," Ino reassured him as she removed her mask, Kairi and Kiba followed her example.

"I still think it's too dangerous for you to do this alone." Kiba complained for the fifth time that day. He whistled and Akumaru bounded to his side.

"I know how you feel, but I'm the only one who can suppress my chakra enough so the snake-bastard won't recognize me." Naruto explained exasperated.

"Plus his henge is so real." Ino pointed out, and then she turned to the disguised Naruto. "What name are you going to use while undercover?"

"How about Akira, Shonosuke?"

"Sounds good, just don't get caught." Kiba growled and he removed his Anbu attire. Ino and Kairi followed his example. They all wore civilian attire underneath their uniforms. "We'll be in the village about five miles from here. Let us know if you need us." And with that the three left leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto smirked and then turned and walked toward the location Jiraiya gave him.

A half an hour later Shonosuke arrived at the Hidden Village of Sound. He walked the streets of the unusually quiet village. His was alert to any chakra signature or sound. But there was nothing. It felt like the entire village was empty. A feel of movement off to the right caught his attention. He sent a pulse of chakra out hoping to identify the person. The signature that came back was familiar, it was Kabuto. Shonosuke paused a few feet away from the other ninja.

"You shouldn't sneak around like that, Kabuto-sama; it might make someone feel unwelcome." Shonosuke said softly.

"Ahh…Shonosuke-san, I wasn't expecting to see you this soon." Another voiced hissed as softly.

Shonosuke turned towards the voice. He bowed toward the pale figure of Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama, I thought it best that I come early, as not to arrive too late," he said politely.

Orochimaru studied the young ninja in front of him. The Henge he used was remarkable. You almost couldn't tell that he wasn't who he said he was. But he trusted his source in Konoha. The man before him was no Mist ninja, but the jinkuriki Naruto.

Shonosuke shifted uncomfortably beneath the snake-mans steady gaze. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about Shonosuke-kun," Orochimaru replied. "Shall we leave?" The other two nodded. With one more glance at their new companion they headed off.

_(Three years later)_

Kiba paced the forest back and forth. He knew something was going to happen, but his captain didn't listen and now he was missing. The only thing good that came out of this mission was that the Uchia came back to Konoha on his own. And said Uchia was on the rescue mission as well as the rest of their comrades, the said rescue team that was now arriving.

The first to arrive was Gai-sensei and his team. Next to arrive were the other sensei and the rest of their friends. The last to arrive surprised the gathered ninja, it was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, why are you here?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Naruto's my student, and he's missing. Why do you think I'm here?" the Sannin replied. Jiraiya then turned to the others and asked, "So what's the plan?"

Kakashi was the one who answered, "First we need to find out exactly where he is." He paused and turned to Kiba and Akumaru and continued, "That's where you two come in."

"Got it Kakashi-san, leave it to us." Kiba replied and then he and Akumaru left.

_(Inside the base)_

Naruto sat in the corner of his cell thinking, about how to kill Orochimaru exactly. He shifted position and instantly regretted it when one of his many open wounds protested.

Kyuubi rumbled in his mind. For some reason the demon had changed towards him. You could say that the demon was almost protective of him. It wanted revenge for what the snake-bastard had put him through these last few years.

It was Kyuubi that came up the plan. **Why don't we just destroy this whole damn building? You know I could do it for you; all you have to do is let me have control. I promise I'll give it right back, **Kyuubi coaxed.

_Why would you? You could have your freedom. _

**I can't leave. Not now, **the Great Demon paused. **You mean too much to me, kit. I think of you like family. I just can't abandon you.**

Naruto flashed the demon a shaky smile. _Thanks Kyuubi._

**Now enough of this mushy talk, let's find us a way out of here. **Kyuubi replied somewhat gruffly. Just then the demon stiffened. Naruto sniffed the air and caught a faint, but familiar scent. Kyuubi chuckled. **Smells like your teammates are finally here.**

Naruto chuckled as well and replied, _about damn time. _Then he sent out a small pulse of chakra to make it easier for his visitor to find him. A low bark let him know that it was Akumaru and Kiba that had come looking for him.

"Naruto?" a soft voice called.

"In here," Naruto called just as softly. Naruto turned his still covered eyes towards the window, giving his teammate the chance to see just how much damage was done to him.

"They certainly did a number on you, didn't they?" Kiba asked taking in all the wounds, but the wound that worried him the most was his eyes. They were covered, preventing him from seeing just how much damage was done to his captain and friend.

Naruto snorted and replied, "You don't know the half of it."

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of here real soon."

"Who's all with you?"

"Everyone," Kiba replied.

Naruto stared at his friend, "Everyone?"

"Yeah," Kiba paused and the continued, "All our friends and old sensei, including the Uchia."

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock before he repeated what he heard, "Sasuke? What's he doing with you?"

"He apparently came back to the village on his own. He heard that you were missing and wanted to help look for you."

Naruto cocked a brow at that, "so the snake-bastard didn't tell the teme that I was here? Interesting…" Naruto suddenly smirked, "Hey, Kiba, is Sakura here as well?"

Kiba frowned and asked, not quite understanding, "Yeah, why?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Bring her here and I'll tell you."

Kiba sighed before heading off to get the others.

Naruto smirked as a plan began forming in his mind. Soon Kyuubi caught on to what he was planning and said, **"Good plan, kit."**

Naruto nodded and then asked, _still want to come out and play?_

Kyuubi just chuckled in response, and Naruto took that as a yes.

It wasn't long before Kiba came back with the others following close behind. Kiba walked up to the window with Sakura at his side and called, "We're here, now what?"

"Hey Sakura, think you can punch a hole in the wall and let me out?" Naruto called back.

"Sure thing, just tell me where you are so I don't accidently hit you." His pink haired best friend answered.

"I'm in the far side, opposite to where you guys are."

Sakura nodded before gathering some chakra into her fist and slamming it into the wall, shattering it instantly. Kiba gasped at the huge hole before rushing to his captain's side, Sakura was right behind him.

Naruto felt Kiba's chakra rush over and then he felt hands on the shackles he wore. A sudden crack, and he felt the weight on his wrists disappear, another crack and his feet were then free. Naruto braced one hand on the wall and slowly pushed himself to his feet. A pair of warm hands helped him. Naruto then felt one of his arms being thrown over a strong shoulder and he greatly leaned into the weight.

A sudden flash of red chakra was all the warning Kiba got before Naruto pulled away from him slightly. Kiba watched as Naruto moved towards the center of the cell. Red chakra pulsed as Naruto suddenly slammed his hands onto the ground and sent out a huge wave of burning chakra. Kiba and Sakura felt the chakra go through the building before they realized what Naruto did. They looked at each other in shock, before rushing over to Naruto.

"You're destroying the whole building?" Kiba asked helping Naruto back to his feet. Naruto nodded. Kiba then looked thoughtful before he asked, "Orochimaru's in this building, huh? That's why you want to destroy it."

Sakura glanced over at them at the mention of the Snakes name, but Naruto only nodded. Sakura frowned as she saw the cloth wrapped around her friends' eyes. But she didn't bring it up, she'd ask about it later once he was safe.

Kiba walked his best friend and captain to the hole that Sakura had made and saw the rest of their comrades waiting for them. The gathered group let out a collective sigh as Kiba and Naruto headed towards them. Just as Naruto reached them the building suddenly exploded, shooting debris everywhere. They ducked away from the oncoming bricks and looked at Kiba; Kiba nodded his head towards Naruto, who still wasn't talking.

A signal from Jiraiya and they headed back into the surrounding forest. Once they were well away from the destroyed building they stopped. Kiba helped Naruto sit down on a nearby boulder and Sakura and Kairi moved forward to get a better look at his wounds. Tears filled the red-headed medic ninja's eyes as she got a good look at the damage done to her captain.

Open and faded wounds littered Naruto's body. As the girls knelt at his side, Naruto finally snapped out of his daze. Hidden eyes turned to the two girls; Sakura reached up gently and removed the bloodied cloth that hid Naruto's incredible blue eyes. She gasped as she took in the damage. A long gaping wound ran across both of his eyes, it became clear to both her and Kairi then, Naruto was blind.

Naruto felt the stares on his damaged eyes and quickly turned his face away. Kyuubi rumbled soothingly in his mind.

Sakura felt the demon's chakra pulse through Naruto's body again. She watched Naruto's hidden face carefully, she didn't know if the demon would take over again. But nothing happened. The chakra just continued to flow through Naruto's body, almost like it was comforting him.

Sakura shared a look with the others. They had felt Kyuubi's chakra as well. A small gasp from Kairi brought Sakura's attention back to Naruto. The wounds were slowly starting to heal on their own; the only one that wasn't healing was the one on his eyes. Sakura slowly reached out and cupped Naruto's face, slowly turning him to face her again. She, just as slowly, reached one hand up to cover the wound and sent out her healing chakra. Slowly the wound started to close, but it didn't fade. The scar still remained, even after it was completely healed. Sakura frowned. _Why is it not healing? _She thought to herself.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura's touch and stood up. He tilted his head in the direction of the others and asked, "When are we going to head back?"

Kakashi was the one who answered him, "as soon as you're up to traveling."

Naruto turned towards his old sensei's voice and said, "I'm ready to leave now."

Kiba moved away from the tree he was leaning up against and headed for Naruto's side. Akumaru and Ino were right behind him.

Naruto turned towards Kiba's chakra and waited for his friend to reach him. Akumaru walked up to Naruto and nudged his hand. Naruto smiled softly and scratched the huge dog's ears. He then turned to the others and said, "Let's head home."

The Rookie nine, Gai's team, Kairi, and Jiraiya nodded and together they headed for Konoha.

**A/N; **hey it's me with yet another new story. This one just popped into my head one day so I decided to see where it will go. This is just a test chapter to see if anyone wants me to keep going. So let me know what you think. Ja Ne


End file.
